Wireless key fobs and their respective vehicles may use encrypted operational keys to authenticate communications that occur between the two. For the key fob and the vehicle to be able to communicate, they must be paired at some point in either the manufacturing or the sales process. The pairing of wireless key fobs and their respective vehicles conventionally requires the vehicle manufacturer to deliver to the various vehicle dealers a secret key associated with each key fob where the secret key is a cryptographic key. A key fob's secret key may be then be used to associate the key fob with a vehicle, or pair the key fob and the vehicle. Multiple key fobs are typically paired with each vehicle. This step of delivering to the vehicle dealers the secret key may and the fact that each of these key fobs must store the secret key, however, open a means for theft of the secret key leading to unauthorized key fobs and potential theft.